


and we're leaving broken hearts behind

by queengaladriel



Series: London Loves [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queengaladriel/pseuds/queengaladriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jack has lost track of how many times he had asked Anne to marry him.</i><br/>or, Jack asks Anne to marry him multiple times and Anne always manages to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we're leaving broken hearts behind

Jack has lost track of how many times he had asked Anne to marry him.  
The first time he did so, he had prepared psychologically for a week, ring in his pocket and speech all laid out, tried over and over again in front of a very bored and traumatized Charles.  
But the first time didn't go as planned.  
As soon as the question popped out of his mouth Anne had gone pale and spit out a cold "no." before running away, leaving him alone and destroyed in a bistro in Paris.  
When he finally got back to their hotel room she was sitting in a chair overlooking the city, the lights of the boulevards making her auburn hair shine in the dark.  
They whispered "I'm sorry" at the same time, making each other giggle awkwardly.  
Their holiday went on as nothing had happened and Jack was fine with it, really. Not losing Anne was higher on his list of priorities than putting a ring on it.  
On their journey back home, the train slowly sinking into the English Channel, Anne had taken his hand in hers and told him, with bright tears in her eyes, that she couldn't be his wife.  
"I understand"  
"But I won't leave you"  
"Anne, you don't have to-"  
"Because I can't"  
And that was the closest Jack has ever heard her telling him she loved him.

After that, he started asking her every time he got the chance.

***

"hey, Anne?"  
"mh"  
"do you remember what happened a year ago today?" "  
"Uhm, no?!"  
"I asked you to marry me"  
Anne went suddenly tense, the book in her hands shaking, "And?"  
"Will you marry me, now?"  
The book hitting his head was entirely his fault, even the nurse at the E.R. agreed with Anne.

***

Anne strolled down the empty aisle, muttering about 'stupid cookies' and 'awful sugar-free tea biscuits' she didn't want anything to do with, Jack a few steps behind her, casually looking up at improbable names for different kind of breakfast foods.  
"Can you see those godforsaken tea biscuits Max asked for?" Anne asked, arms crossed and looking very tired, head raised to look at the top shelf.  
"Nope"  
"Damn it"  
"How were they called?"  
"Fuck me if I remember, I think something very pretentious"  
"Uh"  
The couple kept walking up and down the aisle looking at every single brand on the shelves, never looking quite convinced that they had found what they were looking for.  
"I'm starting to think she made up the name just to fuck with us"  
"Wouldn't be the first time, you know"  
"Yeah, I sadly do, Jack"  
Silence fell again, Jack was staring at the girl's back very intensely when his brain decided to act up without consulting him "Will you marry me?"  
The following very angry "no" was expected and then Anne disappeared at the end of the aisle with a random pack of chocolate cookies in hand. Jack shrugged and followed her.

***

  
James and Anne were talking on the other side of Charles' pub, both sitting on a stool and looking very deep into an important conversation.  
"The Ginger Club is planning something" John muttered in his ear, faking fear.  
"Yeah well, don't ever let them hear you call them that, if you don't want them to plan your murder next"  
John snorted and sipped his beer, looking again at his fiancé and Anne, "I don't have that kind of death wish, don't worry".  
"You hide it very well"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're actually going to marry Ginger Rage over there, that's what I mean"  
John smiled down at his hands "Yes." he sighed, "I don't know when that will actually happen, but I said yes and I fully mean it" he added after a while, his eyes lingering on Flint.

An hour and two beers later, after parting ways from James and John, Jack and Anne fished a cab from the chaos of the Friday night street and were directed home when Jack grasped Anne's hand and asked for the umpteenth time "Anne, will you marry me?" voice slurred from the alcohol and warmth of the cab.  
Anne snorted and tightened the hold on his hand.  
"No, you asshole" and turned to look at the street from the car window. Jack smiled and fell asleep with his head on her shoulder.

***

John's idea of spending the first afternoon of their Christmas Holidays at the Winter Wonderland park was at the same time the best idea that guy's ever had and the absolute worst.  
Jack's hands were freezing cold even if he was wearing gloves and, at this rate, his nose was going to fall on the ground pretty soon. But Anne was smiling and pointing at all the different attractions she wanted to try and it was worth it, seeing her carefree and happy, grabbing his hand to take him from one stand to the other.

"We gotta try that one," John said, his breath forming little puffs in the hair. Jack laughed at the guy's enthusiasm. For being a ferocious divorce lawyer he surely was like a child sometimes.  
James rolled his eyes at him, seeking understanding. Jack rolled his eyes back, trying to keep up with John and Anne already queueing excitedly for the fastest roller coaster the park had to offer.  
"It's like bringing children to kindergarten" James said, fondness in his voice.  
"Yeah, and we're stupid enough about them to enjoy it" Jack answered, smile in place on his lips.

When the ride finally started, the air filled with excited whoops from children and adults alike, Jack realised he had made a terrible mistake.  
"I really hate roller coasters"  
"Oh, so you finally remembered"  
"Anne no, please can I ask them to let me down?"  
Anne laughed out loud, properly slapping her right hand on her knee, "It's gonna be so fun"  
"No way, we're going to die!" he screamed as the ride gathered speed, his hair flapping against his temples.  
Anne whooped and raised her arms, looking at him with glee in her eyes, "Come on, Jack! Enjoy the ride"  
"I can't because I'm about to die!"  
"You're so laaaame" she laughed and childishly retorted.  
Jack held tight the bar in front of his knees, his knuckles white, an idea flashed in his mind.  
"Anne, if we survive this, will you marry me?" he screamed after a scary loop.  
"No chance in Hell!" she screamed back, one hand coming down to flip the finger at him.

***

Jack started leaving post-it notes everywhere with a thousand different versions of the proposal scribbled on, always finding them in the trashcan as soon as he got back home.  
He'd sent pictures of his newest bridal collection gowns with the caption "pick one, so we can get married" , texts than never even once got an answer.  
He asked Anne on the Tube, ending up alone in the carriage where she'd leave him, stomping down the train, or at John and James engagement party, earning quite a few pitiful glances from the surrounding crowd.  
Every chance was a good one, and Jack had to admit that he didn't mind the constant negative answer.  
At least not too much to bother him.

***

Jack could have sworn he has never seen something as beautiful and shiny as the newly wedded couple's smiles. Years and years of knowing James Flint and he was sure he had never seen him smiling that way, so carefree, so undeniably happy.  
He was spinning around John, his husband, and Max and Jack couldn't stop laughing, the joy overwhelming.  
"It took years to those two idiots to finally decide when to get married, but I swear it's the happiest I've ever seen them," Max told him , lightly tilting her glass of champagne in the couple's direction, "It makes you believe anything can happen, isn't it right?"  
Jack nodded, bringing his glass to his lips to sip the remnants of his drink.  
"They're so happy I feel like I can't take it" he added to the conversation, making Max giggle.  
They watched people dance, chat and compliment John and James, who were keeping the whole room entertained with unexpected sweet gestures. Jack swore he had seen Charles aw behind Eleanor's back at some point.  
Jack observed Anne dance around, stealing Charles from his girlfriend, grabbing Billy's from his chair and making him twirl her around the floor. She was joyful and beautiful, trying to make everyone join her and succeeding, mostly because no one expected her to be such a social butterfly.  
His heart couldn't stop skipping beats at the sight. In that moment, he was finding himself longing for such an event were it would have been Anne and himself melting everyone's heart.

Jack was shaken back to reality when the final moments of the celebration were coming close and he saw John grab the microphone on stage, catching everyone's attention, his husband close to him smiling wickedly at his mischief.

"Since it's almost time for you all to head back home, and for me to head to the Caribbean instead, I think I owe all of you who came here today to celebrate with us, to keep faith to a very important tradition." John started, holding his right hand up with a bouquet for everyone to see.  
Laughter ensued.  
"So, if everyone could do me the favour to gather 'round here in front of me, we could make this quick so I can finally go and have sex with my husband, thank you very much" John smirked to everyone's delight and James' embarrassment, his face almost as red as his hair.  
Essentially everyone present walked on the dance floor, taking positions, elbowing each other jokingly and raising their arms already, in the hope to catch the flowers that were going to be thrown anytime soon.  
Jack turned his head to his left, were Max and Anne had been talking until few moments before, to comment Charles' presence on the dancefloor.  
He was presented with the sight of Max sitting alone, watching the crowd gathered around John giving instructions with glee in her eyes.  
Anne was there among the crowd, arms raised, her chiffon light blue dress dancing around everyone's calves.

Jack was so enticed by the scene that he missed John turning around and throwing the bouquet.  
What he didn't miss was Anne, triumphantly holding the flowers in her hands and mouthing his direction, "ask me now!"  
Jack got up rapidly and walked to her, the room silent, even more so when they were finally standing one in front of the other.  
"Anne, will you marry me?" he said, voice trembling and tripping over words he had said a thousand times before.  
Anne smiled, red hair a halo around her head.  
"Yes."

Wild cheers filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and come and chat with me on tumblr, you can find me as kingjohnsilver
> 
> title from Mystify - INXS


End file.
